


The Ship of Dreams

by 7dragons7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 11th, 1912</p><p>Today, I met someone... </p><p>-- Erwin Smith ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today, I met someone...

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily on the movie, especially these beginning chapters. Minor lines have been used.

Sapphires, filled with a gleam that showed more than anything how much time had passed, looked over the sea that he nearly died in so many years ago. The slosh of the waves against the ship were the only sound but it was nearly drowned out by the silence in this room as several set of eyes stared at him in wonder and disbelief. 

He had a story to tell and they were dying to hear it. 

Of course they were dying to hear it. He was one of the few that could tell the story. 

The Emerald of the Sea. That's what they were searching for. Their only lead so far was... 

His gaze drifted to the drying work of art. Himself... a much younger version of himself. Wearing that very item they sought. Nothing but that item, it should be mentioned. Withered fingers were pressed to his lips as the memory stirred warmly in his heart.

Those silver eyes peering over those thick sheets of paper as his charcoal pencil mimicked the lines and contours of his body. Such a long time ago... 

His little artiest hadn't missed a single detail. Every hair. Every shadow cast by the dim light... noted and drawn out to precision. 

Such a long time ago... 

Such wonderful and tragic happenings that night... Living and dying intertwined... 

"Mister Smith...?" 

Bright blue eyes filled with curiosity and eagerness looked upon him, clearly unable to wait any longer.

He hadn't meant to keep them, he was simply lost in his own thoughts. Memories of a past lost under the ocean. Erwin cleared his throat and sat up straighter in the uncomfortable seat. 

"My apologies. Lost in the past, I'm afraid." 

The anticipation in the room sparked back to life. The three leaders of this expedition to find the Emerald of the Sea perked up all at once. The others, sitting behind them, seemed to edge in closer so they didn't miss a word.

"It's okay! Please. Take you time! We're just--" The blonde expedition leader nudged the brunette haired boy which caused him to immediately lower his voice.  "S-sorry... we're just excited." 

"It's quite alright..." the elderly man waved his hand, offering them all a smile. "I should get to it. You don't have all day, I'm aware. So...from the beginning, I guess?" 

"That would be preferred." the dark haired woman answered softly, tugging at the scarlet scarf around her neck. 

Erwin took a deep breath, taking just another moment to compose himself. It was hard though... the images that flashed on the screens around him. The ship as she was now, under the water, at the mercy of the sea and time. Every image that flashed before his eyes was a place he knew. Had been... could picture in his mind as it once had been. 

There were old things of his that they found from his room on the ship sitting behind him. Cuff links, pendents and brooches. A much younger man wore them in a much different time. He wore much simpler things now. 

"Sir...? Mister Smith?" 

They were getting restless again. He was being difficult. 

It was time to begin. It was time to go back to Titanic.

"Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams, the best of the best. The fastest, strongest and most unsinkable ship that ever hit the sea. My family was from America. Wealthy Americans that were taking a tour of Europe. A long tour. I hardly remembered the country I'd come from only knowing, Vienna, Venice, Paris and London. We were going home, as many were. Some were looking for new opportunities in my homeland. Some, just wanted a ride on this most majestic ship." 

Erwin smiled faintly as the memories returned to him, as if they'd happened yesterday. They were all so clear in his mind. Every face, every detail... 

It both warmed and pained his old heart. 

* * *

 

A young blonde man stepped out of his carriage. His sapphire gaze was unimpressed this his surroundings. Especially with that of the ship. This is what everyone was making a fuss about? This was that grand ship of dreams? He scoffed, nice and loud so everyone could hear. 

"Unhappy per usual, Erwin?" 

He felt an unwelcome hand upon his shoulder and he had to control himself so he didn't sigh again. "Nile... It doesn't look that impressive." 

"You wouldn't know impressive if it slithered up your ass. If you can't see that this ship is impressive you're as hopeless as they come. This ship is longer than any ship and incredibly luxurious." 

Nile Dawk was a friend of Erwin's family. Well. Friend was most certainly stretching it, truthfully the blonde couldn't stand the man. But, as his family was in some serious financial trouble he had to suffer through Nile's presence as he was the one helping his family out. 

For a price, of course. 

"This ship is unsinkable you know!" He continued on, as Erwin walked away. He'd rather get on this unimpressive ship than listen to anymore of that. 

Truthfully, Erwin had no desire to be on this ship. He did not wish to leave Europe despite their troubles. He didn't wish to go back with Nile and hold up their arrangement. It made his stomach twist and this wave of nausea just would not go away. 

If he got onto this ship... There would be no escape from his inevitable and miserable future. 

Upon boarding Erwin still couldn't figure out what was so interesting or lavish about it. But everyone else seemed to think it was wonderful. Marvelous. The best ship that ever would or could be. 

So while all the masses were waving as the ship left the dock Erwin decided to busy himself with unpacking all the items that had been brought along. Paintings, trinkets, clothing and so on and so forth. Busy work to make this place feel like home... A much smaller slightly rocking home... But a home. As temporary as it was. 

"Your art taste is repulsive as ever," came Dawk's reply to the artwork that was being hung up. 

Erwin exhaled slowly as he handed their maid another painting. "Coming from someone who has no art taste?" he questioned, not even bothering to look back. 

"Nothing will ever come of someone who draws garbage like this... It's a  _waste of money_." 

Nile had heavily emphasized  _waste_  and _money_. A reminder... 

As if he needed one. 

* * *

 

The next afternoon they were allowed to have lunch with the ones that were most important to the Titanic's construction. The man who envisioned and funded this 'lavish' ship, Kitts Verman, the man who designed and built it, Dallis Zacklay and of course the captain, Dot Pixis. It was supposed to be an honor to dine with these all important men that built this 'grand' ship.

"The largest ship ever built. The largest anything ever built that moves!" Kitts bragged to the table. "And this man here, created it from the ground up."

Dallis adjusted his glasses as the attention was turned to him. "The idea was all yours." he simply informed the table so they'd stop staring. 

And so on and so on it sent like this. Erwin mentally sighed, digging into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Quickly he lit it up, grateful for the toxins entering his system, though he did not have long to enjoy it as the desirable stick was pulled out of his lips. 

"Don't do that." Nile informed him. 

The one puff he did manage to inhale he made sure to let out in Dawk's face. 

Immaturity at it's best, certainly. Especially in front of all these people. But Erwin couldn't care in the least. Not one inch of him cared what these people thought right this moment. 

"We'll both be having lamb." Nile suddenly informed the waiter that had come by. The whole notion of being ordered for irked Erwin deep in his core. How dare this-- 

"Mister Dawk... Will you be cutting up Mister Smith's meat and spoon feeding it to him too?" 

It was an odd sort of defense and it came from the eccentric Zoe Hanji. She was not exactly the most liked person at the table. New money, she was called. Suddenly having a great amount of wealth and had no idea how to properly act or anything like that. To be honest, she was a bit embarrassing with her messy, obviously dirty hair. And the way she blurted out whatever thought was in her head. And really... there was no need for her to draw more attention onto this already humiliating scene... it was clear as is.

Thankfully by some grace she seemed to realize this. The woman clapped her hands together and leaned over the table some. "Who thought of the name, Titanic? Ah! I bet it was you, Mister Verman!" 

He offered the woman a rather smug smile. "It was. I wanted a name that represented her size as well as all her other grand features." 

Erwin tapped his fork irritably against his plate, loudly and was unabashed as all eyes fell to him. "I wonder, Mister Verman, if you've ever heard of the psychologist Sigmund Freud? No, I expect not... I would look him up when we get to America. His theories on the male concentration on the size of all objects would greatly appeal to you." 

The table was clearly offended, well most of the table. Zoe out right snorted and it seemed Dallis had to cough to cover up a laugh. 

"Erwin." hissed Dawk.

"Excuse me." the blonde placed his napkin on the table and pushed back his chair to leave. He could tolerate no more of this. Any of this. And he had no desire for lamb... being treated like some kind of prim lady. _Repulsive_. Despite his families position and what he was going to have to do to pay the bills he would not be treated as less of a person! 

"My apologies..." Dawk informed the rest of the table, running a hand through his hair. 

Kitts just seemed to be rather confused about the exchange of words. "Who is this Fraud? Is he a passenger?" 

* * *

 

Erwin led himself into fresh hair. He rested his hands over the railing, it was noisy out here. Children and all the lower class playing on the floor below. But it wasn't unwelcome. Not at all.. 

The young man let his gaze drift down to peer at them. But all he met was another set of eyes. Someone who was staring at him. He looked away instantly  but found his gaze drawn back.

The man he was transfixed with for these few moments was small. He could tell from here. Hair dark. Gaze strong, though the color from this distance alluded him. 

 How many seconds passed them by as they stared at one another...five? Ten?

Erwin truly, did not know...

* * *

 

_April 11th, 1912_

_Today, I met someone..._

_\-- Erwin Smith ~_


	2. A Lucky Hand of Poker, A Very Lucky Hand

"Levi! You're crazy! This is everything we've saved!" 

Silver eyes rolled at her worrying and ever present nagging. "And here I thought you trusted me..." 

The girl puffed out her cheeks, she was mad at him. Well. With good reason, this was in fact every damn thing they owned. Every penny and then some. 

But... it was worth it. On the table. At the top of the pile of coins. Two tickets for Titanic. Someone like them could only dream of an chance like this. America. The land of opportunity. The land of promise and freedom. 

They just need to win them in a simple game of poker.

_Easy._

Levi wet his lips, rolling the cigarette to the other side of his mouth. "Alright... time to change some lives. Petra, what do you have?" 

She narrowed her eyes at him, hazel's bright and angry. "Nothing." she dropped the cards to the table. 

"Well... that's how it is I guess. What about you Hitch?" 

The other girl shrugged and dropped her cards as well. "Not a thing from me!" 

"That just leaves Marlo then..." 

The young man smirked slightly, for the first time during the whole game. "Two pair." His partner, Hitch grinned brightly at the reveal. 

Petra let out a groan and buried her face in her hands. 

"That's a good hand..." Levi admitted, looking over his cards again. "But I have a better one." Carefully he laid out his five cards. Ace. King. Queen. Jack. Ten.  _A full house_. "This would be my win. Looks like we're going to America, Petra." 

Said girl stared at the cards in disbelief before jumping up and letting out a scream of excitement. "You won! I can't believe it you won! You won, you won, you won!!!" She reached for the tickets before they could be snatched away, and threw herself at Levi. "I can't believe you did it! This will change our lives!" 

"Maybe not..." HItch, despite her loss, smiled at them both. In one grand lazy movement she pointed to the clock in the pub. "Titanic leaves... in five minutes. With. Or without you." 

Both blanched at the time and quickly began shoving their winnings in their pockets. "Hurry, hurry." demanded Levi, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her out of the pub. 

"I don't even get to say bye to my dad." she panted as they ran. "I'll have to write him a letter once on the ship. Or once we get to America. Oh god... I'm so excited. I can't believe this Levi!" 

They ran as fast as they could, shoving the crowds of people out of the way and dodging horse drawn carriages, by some miracle just making it onto the ship. 

Placing her hands on her chest Petra took deep breaths. "Oh my God... This is it. We're going to America... We're going." 

"Try and get a grip..." Levi advised. 

"Can't be excited about anything, can you?" she laughed, taking his hand and dragging him along. Despite being worn out from the long run here she pulled him up all the stairs to the main deck. She pressed herself to the guard rail with all the other passengers and waved goodbye to the crowds below. 

Levi had no desire to do such things. He didn't know anyone down there. But, as he stood back and folded his arms across his chest he couldn't help but smile, just faintly. This was the chance for a new life. 

Once the ship had pulled out from the dock, Levi took the lead once more. They were nothing more than third class passengers on this ship but a ticket on titanic was a ticket. Their room was small and they shared it with two others. Both of which were confused at Levi and Petra's presence. With good reason, they expected two others no doubt.

But they were good guys all the same. Gunter and Erd were their names and it seemed as if their room would get along just fine. 

Petra led him around on the upper deck the next afternoon so excited by the little things. The dolphins that swim along the ship, catching the waves that the ship made in its wake. The smell of the air the salty breeze that hit them. 

"Let me show you something..." Levi told her taking her hand and leading her to the bow of the ship. She followed him, curiosity bubbling on the surface and watched as Levi carefully got onto the rails, holding his arms out. 

"It's like flying... It has to be what flying feels like." 

Petra put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I'm so happy, Levi... Thank you so much for winning those tickets." 

"That was all luck and nothing you have to thank me for..." he answered, letting his eyes fall closed as the breeze continued to assault him. 

"You deserve to be thanked. Our lives are going to change forever." 

Early afternoon turned into late afternoon and both Petra and Levi enjoyed the air outside having befriended another third class passenger, Auruo, who seemed to be quite knowledgeable on how this ship was built. Thankfully, Petra was quite interested in hearing about it. Levi attention was invested in his drawing and all the life around him. 

Carefully he sketched a young girl and her father looking over the rail. Gently and delicately. Capturing a moving scene into one single still. 

"I had no idea." Petra mused. "I would have thought it was an English ship. But what else is new? English taking something that's the Irish... History, over and over again." 

Auruo laughed at her words, finding her to be a amazing and charming. "So... are you two..." he made a gesture. 

The girl's face heated up and she quickly waved her hands. "Oh no! We're just friends... Levi won the tickets. I just happened to be there. He'd have taken whomever was there at the time, right Levi?" 

Both stared at the young man, completely lost in his work.

"Typical..." she muttered waiting for his charcoal pencil to be off the paper before nudging him. "Would you like to be part of the conversation?" 

"What?" 

"Do you make money of your drawings?" Auruo asked, gesturing to the thick sheets of paper. 

Levi glanced down at his work and then back up, opening his mouth to speak only to suddenly stop before a sound could be uttered. The sun catching golden hair made him stop. The young man's silver gaze was captured by a man. 

Perhaps it was because he was so obviously staring that the other looked back at him. And for a few long moments they simply stared at one another. 

"Levi...?" Petra questioned, her own gaze following Levi's. Auruo's did the same. 

"First class." Auruo muttered, digging into his pocket for a cigarette. "They get to look down on us in the ship too." 

Petra smiled. "Good reminder of our standing. How terrible it would be if we forgot our place in the world." 

Again Auruo laughed at her words. 

Levi was beyond hearing them. His gaze still fixed on the tall man and all too soon it was broken by the interruption of another gentleman. Dark hair and well dressed as well. He gripped the blonde by the arm and they seemed to have exchanged words. None to pleasant by the looks of it. 

It was a curious look into the world of the upper class. Money and status and they seemed to be more miserable than the poor people on this dock. Maybe the most miserable on this ship.

Levi shrugged off the exchange, and went back to his work. The father and daughter had left the rail, finding something else to look at now, but enough of the picture had been done where he didn't need them there anymore.His memory of the two could fill in the few blanks left. 

The sound of the ocean, the chatter on the dock, Petra's laugh... all soothing sounds as he continued to work. But nothing was strong enough to chase away the memory of the blonde upper class gentleman whom he'd shared a few passing moments with. Who... despite his wealth, was one of the saddest looking people Levi had ever seen. 

* * *

_April 11th, 1912_

_Today, I met the most miserable looking rich person in the world. Probably serves him right. Fucking noble prick._

_Well... maybe not._

_\-- Levi ~_


	3. Interference

_I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties, always the same narrow minded people. the same mindless chatter. I felt like I standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back, no one to care or even notice..._

He ran. He ran far away from those people and their gossip, never minding who saw him or who he pushed out of his way in that stuffy ballroom. He ran along the dock of the boat and down to the third class area and further still. He ran and ran... He ran until he hit the guard railing and the only way to go further would be to jump. 

He breathed deeply trying to catch his breath as his body struggled to find a reasonable solution out of his mess. How to escape this life? How? How to be free? 

To jump into the icy water below would be the absolute way out. And all life from here onward would be extinguished. It was an appealing thought... Cowardly. But... 

"Are you going to jump?" 

Thick blonde brows furrowed a bit and he turned to see who had intruded upon his private moments. 

Piercing silver eyes matched his gaze, as they waited for an answer. 

He knew this man... he'd seen him earlier today. Staring. Curious... He cleared his throat and turned his gaze back to the water. "I suppose everyone entertains that thought when they peer at the water below. No one really does anything." 

"Hn." Levi removed the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it over the rail, stepping a bit closer to Erwin. "Assuming you'd survive the fall, what then would you do?" 

"Excuse me?" Erwin raised a brow at the shorter male. 

"If you jump and survive this fall, assuming you can swim, you'll freeze to death. You ever been in freezing water? Look at you, no you haven't... but it's like a thousand knives going through your body. It'll paralyze you in a sense... So..." The dark haired male placed his hands on the railing and leaned over. "You better hope the fall kills you, when you jump." 

Erwin couldn't help but chuckle, this was an absurd conversation. "You make it sound like you're hoping I jump." 

"Not at all." The other was quick to defend. "I just think... if something has driven someone like yourself to reach this point... to stare down at the water and even think about death... then I hope it's as painless as possible." 

The words startled him and truly he did not know what to make of them to be quite honest. "And if the fall doesn't kill me?" 

"I guess someone would have to jump in after you." he said with a sigh. 

"Would that someone be you?" 

"Fuck no." the other snorted, glancing at the other with a smile. "I can't swim. Then we'd both be fucked." 

Erwin couldn't help it. He laughed. He brought his hand to his mouth and actually laughed. 

"But don't think for a second... I wouldn't do all in my power to find a way to save you. Even if it  took me diving into the water." 

"How very noble." Erwin stepped back from the railing to ease the little heroes mind. "And what would bring about such an act of heroism for a stranger?" 

"Tsk." Levi pushed back as well. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not a hero... I don't go out of my way to rescue babies and shit. "But... if someone is in need of help. And I can see it as clear as day... Why wouldn't I help them? You needed help. If I hadn't come... you'd be lost to the ocean by now." 

"Perhaps." admitted the older male, letting his eyes fall closed. 

He heard the other's footsteps come close to him and felt hands at his chest. Startled, but not so much where he would pull away, he opened his eyes just slightly to see what the other was doing. 

"Your tie is all crooked from your running around... There..." His fingers remained on the bow for a moment before slipping away. "Now you're ready to go back to that party of yours." 

"Truly the last place I'd like to be." Erwin admitted. "I'm far more interested in your name." 

The other blinked in surprise. "My name? It's Levi." 

"Levi..." Erwin insisted upon the rest. 

The younger shook his head. "Just Levi. There is nothing else." 

Someone without a surname? Were there really such people like that in the world. The idea was rather saddening to the blond. He had no idea...  "Well." he cleared his throat, continuing with the introductions. "My name is Erwin Smith." He held out his hand which Levi took after a moment of minor hesitation. "I suppose, a thank you of some kind is in order." 

"A thank you for what?" 

"Interfering." 

"I don't need anything..." Levi insisted putting his hands in the air. 

Erwin laughed, digging in his  pockets. With his families situation he didn't have much. But surely he could spare a few bills to this young man. "I insist." 

"Why don't you invite him to dinner with us tomorrow." came another voice which caused both men to jump in surprise. 

Erwin's eyes narrowed and he turned his irritated gaze upon Nile. How much had the man heard? The thought made him sick to his stomach. If Dawk had been eavesdropping... The blond exhaled slowly and turned his attention back to Levi. "You could join us for dinner, if you wish." 

"Of course he wishes," Nile scoffed. "It'll be the best food he's ever had in his whole life. Right?" 

Levi ground his teeth together but said nothing, keeping his gaze upon Erwin. Asking without words if it was truly okay if he came. 

It was strange, he thought as he he gave the slight nod in return to the silent question, that he knew exactly what was being asked. They'd never met before today and the signs and signals that could be read was incredible. 

Levi knew he was uncomfortable at the sight of Nile. The dinner offer had been rude and if it was something that Erwin was uncomfortable with, he'd decline. But it was because of his unease at the other man's presence that Levi wanted to come. 

As if, to save him again... 

"Excellent." Nile said, stepping forward and grabbing Erwin's arm. "We'll see you then." 

"Right...." Levi watched them go, huffing out loud and catching Erwin's glance back at him before returning his gaze to the ocean that man had seemed so keen on ending his life in. 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you were going to give that little street urchin money." Nile scowled leading them back to their room. 

"It's my money, I can certainly give it to whom I like." Erwin retorted. 

"Wrong." Nile hissed, pushing the taller against the wall. "Whatever money you have, is my money. If you've forgotten, Erwin's Smith, you have no money. It's gone to gambling and debts, thanks to that lovely father of yours. I am so kindly taking up your heavy burden in exchange for  _you_."

The situation was far from anything pleasant and highly unorthodox. Nile and Erwin would both live their lives. Get married start a family. But in order to thrive on the lifestyle he was accustomed to and to keep the name that was so dear Nile would get what he wanted from the arrangement. That would be Erwin. It wasn't the homosexual nature of it all that bothered Erwin, not at all despite how frowned upon it was, but the fact that he'd be someone's whore. Whenever Nile rang he was to... 

He clenched his fist at the very thought... This heavy burden was his to carry and he loathed it with all that he was. He wanted to escape it more than anything but he had no idea how. 

He felt Nile's hand upon his cheek and it was all he could do to stop himself from flinching away. "I understand your reluctance and your feelings on the matter. You're only thinking of the bad and none of the good.  _Erwin_. There is nothing I cannot give you. And nothing I would not deny you, should you just give yourself to me." 

The words were vile and it didn't help that Nile pushed further into him with each word. "I was planning on saving this once we got to America. But your spirits could use some uplifting, I think." 

Nile pulled away just a bit, enough to dig into his jacket pockets more comfortably. "Here..." A velvet colored box was placed into Erwin's hands.

Despite himself, Erwin opened it and could not help the sharp inhale at what he saw before him. "This is..." 

A large bright emerald was inside that box. Silver and crystal decorated the edges and i was on a magnificent diamond chain.

"The Emerald of the Sea." Dawk finished for him. 

Such an item must have truly cost a fortune. From any other person this would have meant the world. But Nile was just putting a price tag on him. Reminding him what he must do once they got to America. His life was far from his own and pretty baubles were to make up for the emptiness he'd feel each time he was forced to his knees.

"It's overwhelming." he finally answered, closing the box and passing it back to Nile. Surely he was not allowed to actually hang on to such a jewel.

"It's for royalty." Nile informed him, taking the box back. "And that's what we are, Erwin."

The blond nodded slightly, feeling Nile finally give him true space to breath. "Yes of course..."

Trapped... Forever trapped in this meaningless existence.  


End file.
